


And I promise if I take you home, I'll sing you a song

by thunderingskies



Series: I beg your pardon but this is my secret garden [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Oikawa can’t help the smile that lights his face when he gets to talk in interviews with Iwaizumi.And getting to cuddle with him after the fact? The best part, by far.





	And I promise if I take you home, I'll sing you a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/gifts).



> Ahhhh thank you for so much yelling and all these FEELS and just generally being really fucking rad!! <3

Oikawa can’t help the smile that lights his face when he gets to talk in interviews with Iwaizumi.

It’s not just that they’re together now, in a relationship.

Okay, so, yeah. That part is _pretty_ fucking fantastic. They’ve come so far from where they’ve started, overcome _so_ much shit that Oikawa doesn’t even want to think about anymore. It really doesn’t even matter that they’re not out to the world because they’re _together_.

But... it’s still so much more than that.

It’s the fact that they’re a team, here. The music that they make together is so much better, so much more inspired than anything they have ever come up with alone.

Oikawa’s never worked so closely with the same lyricist for so long. Usually it’s a couple of songs, or he works out a few beats for someone else and isn’t really involved in the rest of the process. It’s… hard, really, to share so much with someone else, because music is his _life._

It’s not just a job; it’s a passion. A _dream._

It’s huge to have it be so intricately intertwined with someone else’s work, but honestly? Now that he’s here?

Oikawa can hardly imagine things working out any other way.

On their own, they were good; but together, they’re great. He’s _so_ proud.

Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi on the other end of the couch, biting his lip to try and keep himself from smiling too wide. He listens to Iwaizumi speak, answering the interviewer’s question with ease, arms moving around as he talks. It’s what always happens whenever gets really excited about what he’s talking about. He talks with his hands, and Oikawa couldn’t be more pleased with the fact that he knows Iwaizumi well enough to recognize this.

“Well, Oikawa? What do you think?”

Hearing the interviewer calling his name, Oikawa turns his attention back to him and hopes he wasn’t staring too hard.

“Uh, can you repeat the question?” He asks, grinning a little. Iwaizumi just laughs and shakes his head, adjusting his hat. He must have realized Oikawa was staring at him, but his smile tells him he’s been doing the same thing.

“Do you think you’ll keep working together for a while?” The interviewer asks again, leaning forward in his seat, awaiting his answer.

Oikawa just grins.

“I’ll keep making his beats as long as he’s still spittin’,” he replies, shooting Iwaizumi a look before looking back at the interviewer. “And I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

Iwaizumi hides his smile behind his hand.

The interviewer laughs, clearly pleased by the conversation; they wrap things up, saying their goodbyes and making their way out of the studio. Oikawa’s tired and wants nothing more than to curl up back at home on the couch, but he has to wait.

Iwaizumi must know, or at least he wants the same thing, because he doesn’t seem surprised when Oikawa joins him on his way back to his apartment.

Okay, he must want the same thing. Oikawa keeps looking up to steal looks at Iwaizumi only to find that he’s looking back.

So cute.

Thankfully the trip back isn’t long and as soon as the door slams closed, Oikawa’s kicking off his shoes, tossing down his bag, ready to flop.

Iwaizumi laughs, watching him fumble with his shoes. He tries to step out of his right shoe but it refuses come off properly. He resorts to shaking his foot, groaning when his shoe flies across the hall and slams into the wall. Oikawa fidgets like he wants to go and grab it but ends up just shrugging it off, waving his hand dismissively.

“Tired?” Iwaizumi asks, stepping close enough to rest a hand on the back of his neck. The soft hairs at the base of Oikawa’s neck tickle his fingers and Oikawa sighs into the touch.

“Mhm,” Oikawa hums, letting his eyes flutter closed, “Well, didn’t get to sleep much last night.. By the time I got home, it was pretty late… and besides…” he sighs when Iwaizumi dips his hands under the neck of his sweatshirt, cold fingers pressing against his bare skin. “It’s harder to get to sleep when I’m by myself.”

“Were you lonely?” Iwaizumi grins, but it’s lacking his usual attitude, coming out soft. Sweet. Oikawa smiles, turning to press their lips together for a single chaste kiss.

He tastes warm and sweet, like those candies he was eating on their drive home, like the warmth of the cuddles they share at three in the morning after a long day of recording, when they get silly and snuggly and Oikawa doesn’t even want to get up for food-

Okay, that last part is definitely Iwaizumi projecting, but whatever. He still licks his lips when Oikawa pulls back, cheeks flushed, smile burning wide.

Iwaizumi immediately wants more of it.

“Yes,” he admits. “Your bed’s comfier. Or… maybe it’s just that you’re there. I dunno.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, but allows it when Oikawa presses their palms against one another, fingers lacing together. He tugs, and Iwaizumi lets Oikawa pull him down the hallway, heading straight for the living room. He knows where they’re going, but he still lets Oikawa take him there. It’s much more fun to have Oikawa leading the way, whining when Iwaizumi slows down, making his strides shorter, purposefully drawing out the walk. He laughs, but succeeds; Oikawa reaches for his other hand, pulling him along by both hands until he trips backwards over his feet and they land on the couch in a heap, laughing and snorting.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa whines, trapped underneath him. Iwaizumi’s landed pretty much on his lap, straddling his waist, and Oikawa pouts at the restricted movement.

“Yes, babe?” Iwaizumi grins down at him, brushing some hair off his forehead, thumbs lingering on his warm skin. Oikawa looks up, a little surprised, still in their _public_ mode - hasn’t moved over to how they can act in private, the pet name making him blush, goofy grin lighting up his face.

Iwaizumi sighs. He’s too damn cute for his own good.

“I can’t kiss you properly like this,” Oikawa says, proving his point by trying to arch up against Iwaizumi and failing. He pouts pathetically, too tired to really put any effort into trying to push Iwaizumi off of him, settling for resting his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips. He digs his thumbs under the fabric of Iwaizumi’s jeans, rubbing circles on his bare skin. It’s nice, light, relaxing; teasing, almost, but really just affectionate. It sends little sparks of warmth up his back.

It really hits home now, how important this is to him. How good it feels... How right.

With a hum, Iwaizumi moves to shift off Oikawa. “Okay, fine.”

Oikawa laughs happily when Iwaizumi flops down next to him on the couch, wasting no time in curling up to his side, hands working off all those clothes that he’s still wearing for reasons unknown - but not for too much longer. Oikawa makes quick work of that. He unzips Iwaizumi’s hoodie, moving it off his shoulders, tossing it down to the floor. His shirt is next, soft fabric sliding over his head before it too is tossed away. Iwaizumi just watches with an amused grin, letting Oikawa move him as he pleases. He unbuttons Iwaizumi’s jeans, too, guiding them off his hips and down to the heap of clothes on the floor, looking quite satisfied now that there are markedly less layers between them.

He loves it when Oikawa is like this. So focused on what he wants, knowing exactly what they both need. He works his way out of his own hoodie, lifting it over his head, grumbling when he gets suck and flails around a little bit before Iwaizumi helps him out of it. He guides it up and off his frame, offering Oikawa a smile once he’s free. Oikawa smiles back, all warm and sweet and Iwaizumi just loves that smile.

A whole hell of a lot.

Oikawa’s too busy watching Iwaizumi, gaze shifting from his face to his strong, broad chest, so Iwaizumi helps him along a little. Unfastens his pants, helps slide them off. Reaching behind the couch for a blanket that he knows Oikawa is going to need.

As soon as he turns back, Oikawa drops back to his side. He hooks his legs over Iwaizumi’s, sliding a hand behind his back, worming his way in close. Iwaizumi chuckles, not moving until he’s sure Oikawa is comfortable.

“Good?” He asks, before draping the blanket over the both of them. Oikawa hums in approval, so Iwaizumi slides his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, burying his fingers in his soft brown hair.

Oikawa’s quiet, for a moment. He rests his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, eyes fluttering closed, until-

“Hey.”

Iwaizumi moves his hands in Oikawa’s hair, fingers curling in the soft hairs at the base of his neck.. “Hey.”

Oikawa sighs happily at the touch. “You know what?” His voice is light, airy.

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile. “What?”

“You were so great in the interview today…” Oikawa presses a tiny kiss to his neck. “I love listening to you talk about your music-”

“-Our music,” Iwaizumi interjects, which makes Oikawa get all silly and cuddle in closer.

“Yeah. Our music.” He grins, almost in disbelief. “I feel so lucky… you know? You were amazing… you’re so passionate… you always bring your best to the table…”

Iwaizumi squeezes him a little tighter. “So do you,” he says, kissing the top of Oikawa’s head, feeling the shiver that trails down Oikawa’s spine. “You gave so many amazing answers. You’re so good at what you do… and you love it so much… I could feel all of that in everything that you said.”

Oikawa tucks himself in closer, burying his face against Iwaizumi’s neck, mumbling something quietly that Iwaizumi can’t make out.

“I can’t hear you,” he says, nudging Oikawa with his nose to get him to look at him properly. “Getting shy all of a sudden?”

Oikawa chuckles, moving enough so that he can talk, but Iwaizumi still can’t see him. He can imagine how his cheeks are flushed, just like always do when he gets real honest. “I’m just…” Oikawa starts, hesitating a little, which isn’t quite his style, so Iwaizumi doesn’t press. He lets him go at his own pace. “I’m just really happy. I wanted… for so long... and was never sure if-”

“Me, too,” Iwaizumi interrupts, “I know. All that - that’s in the past now, though, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Oikawa nods, voice wavering, “Okay.” He turns back against Iwaizumi, and his skin is so warm to touch. The skin on skin contact feels so much better, and like this, Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa’s heartbeat.

Slow and steady; rhythmic.

A beat that he will never get tired of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
